


A Change of Plans

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween 2017: Huxloween Rides Again [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Gore, M/M, they're still evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Ben Solo and Armitage Hux had a plan for what they would do after graduation. Circumstances has called for a change of plans.





	A Change of Plans

Armitage Hux stared at the crammed full suitcase at his feet and fumed.

For the past few hours he had been viciously throwing things into the luggage set his parents had given him for his eighteenth birthday. Traditional to the very last, luggage for your trip to college. Until Friday night, his plan had been to walk across the stage at graduation, take his diploma, and get straight out of town with Ben Solo. Only one more week in this shitty nowhere town, only one more week with his shitty father breathing down the back of his neck, and then nothing but the open road and a full scholarship to Berkley.

But Friday that changed. Friday the entirety of the senior class decided that they wanted to humiliate their favorite punching bag once more. He’d been voted Prom King, a meaningless title that had him dragged up on stage against his will. Then they revealed the Prom Queen. It was the Resusci Anne doll from the lifeguard class. The whole gym had broken into uproarious laughter, the head class asshole shouting over them that this was the only way that Hux would ever get laid. Har har har.

He’d walked out of the gym, still holding his head high. He was absolutely unwilling to let them see his discomfort. As soon as the gym door had closed behind him, however, he found himself running to hide in one of the classrooms to sob. It wasn’t long before Ben found him, in a rage of his own. Somehow he had been able to calm himself down enough to pull Hux into his arms and let him cry. Hux could feel the anger in the man enveloping them and that in itself was a comfort.

Hux came back to himself recalling the warmth of Ben’s breath on his neck and the muttered oaths of vengeance that he whispered there. No one knew that Hux was gay beyond Ben and his closest friend Phasma. Ben had seemed to know the instant they met and began pursuing Hux. They’d stumbled through their courtship, dodging Hux’s father. Hux’s father would be angry enough to think that Hux was even acquaintances with the wild child outcast Ben Solo, let alone his boyfriend. Ben’s parents just didn’t seem to care much about Ben’s life as long as he stayed out of juvie.  As such, he spent a lot of time at the Solo home with Phasma covering.

They’d cooked up their scheme on one of those humid nights at the very start of their senior year. Laying beside each other in the darkness of Ben’s attic room, skin slick with sweat and a roach passed between them. They would each walk in graduation, and elope the same day. They’d skip the dinners and the congratulations of their families and get the hell out of here.

First they’d go west to Nevada, stopping at one of those little 24-hour chapels in Vegas. Ben insisted on one of the ones officiated by an Elvis impersonator. Hux didn’t care, he just wanted to know that Ben was his always. And then they’d go to California, Ben would start auditioning an pursuing his acting career and Hux would sweat out the summer waiting to start his education. Now the plans had changed.

There was a chime on Hux’s phone. Ben was here. He must have been deep in thought if he hadn’t heard Ben’s junker rolling up the street. He’d always been afraid it’d wake his father, but as far as he could tell it hadn’t. Hux zipped up his final piece of luggage and threw all three from his window into the bushes below. He himself jumped into the tree that Ben had used countless times to climb in his window late at night. He scrabbled down and dragged his suitcases to Ben’s truck.

“Hey,” Ben said, coming around the front to help Hux load his bags into the bed. A glance inside showed that Ben had more or less cleared out his bedroom. Apparently Ben’s mother had went out of town on business early today so Ben had ample time to disassemble his furniture and pack it up. Not having to buy furniture would definitely be a plus to financing their lives in California. Whatever they ended up doing at this point, it was better than staying in this shitty town even a day longer.

Hux lifted himself into the passenger seat and Ben ran back around to climb in the driver’s side.

“Hey, before we leave I have a present for you,” Ben said, eyes sparkling in the dark.

“Oh?” Hux responded, looking at Kylo.

“Yeah, it’s something very special. It was pretty hard to get, but I’d do anything for you Armitage,” he whispered, picking up a sack from the floor. Inside something sloshed around. Hux wasn’t a drinker, but in this moment he could see there being some sort of swill that they could celebrate with. Ben set the sack down on the bench seat between them and undid the bow. He reached in and pulled out a jar, presenting it to Hux.

A heart. There was a human heart in that jar. Hux’s jaw fell open, reaching out and grasping the jar.

“Where did you get this Ben?” he whispered, stunned at the gesture.

“That little shit stain Casey offered it up to me when he played that awful trick on you,” Ben growled in the dark. “The moment he hurt you his life was forfeit.”

Hux felt as if he might burst from joy. Nothing anyone had ever done for him had been this beautiful. He gently set the jar aside so it would break and threw himself into Ben’s arms. He kissed him deeply, almost trying to fade into Ben’s very own being so they could exist as one.  Ben pulled away first, dragging his teeth across Hux’s bottom lip.

“We gotta go Armie,” he whispered. Hux nodded, hating to let Ben go, but knowing that time was running short before the sun came up and the town began its daily grind. He slid into his seat, buckled himself in, and placed the jar with Casey Singer’s heart between his legs to keep it safe.

Ben shifted the truck into drive and pulled off into the night, turning on the headlights only as they approached the town limit sign.


End file.
